In general, plants nowadays process rubbish at the cost of a waste of energy and resources. Taking a chemical plant as an example, it carries out a product manufacturing process, which produces a specific amount of waste gas or redundant gas, such as volatile organic compounds, which are discharged to a conventional flare tower to undergo a combustion process before being discharged to the environment. Environmental protection laws in force require that the conventional flare tower is restricted to urgent waste/redundant gas discharge following process malfunction and prohibited from serving as a regular environmental protection processing tool or equipment. The waste/redundant gas must be treated with an environmental protection processing system, such as a heat-storing oxidization furnace or any other incinerator before being discharged to the environment. Hence, the plant must provide sufficient power to an ecosystem. The ecosystem converts the waste gas into clean gas and then releases the clean gas to the environment. The clean gas as a product of combustion carries a high level of thermal energy. If the humankind releases the clean gas to the environment without making good use of its thermal energy, there will be a waste of energy. Furthermore, the environmental protection laws prohibit the release of the clean gas at high temperature. Hence, to abide by the environmental protection laws, it is necessary to reduce the temperature of the clean gas to an appropriate temperature with a cooling apparatus before releasing the clean gas to the environment. However, it amounts to a waste of resources by installing a cooling apparatus for the mere purpose of cooling the clean gas to be released to the environment. In view of this, plants, especially those confronted with the aforesaid waste gas processing-related problems, are usually looking forward to an applicable ecosystem effective in solving problems pertaining to a waste of energy and resources.